2004 Hockey East Men's Ice Hockey Tournament
| CoachCount = 1st | MVP = Jimmy Howard | MVPTeam = Maine | prevseason_year = 2003 | prevseason_link = 2003 Hockey East Men's Ice Hockey Tournament | nextseason_year = 2005 | nextseason_link = 2005 Hockey East Men's Ice Hockey Tournament }} The 2004 Hockey East Men's Ice Hockey Tournament was the 20th Tournament in the history of the conference. It was played between March 11 and March 20, 2004. Quarterfinal games were played at home team campus sites, while the final four games were played at the Fleet Center in Boston, Massachusetts, the home venue of the NHL's Boston Bruins. By winning the tournament Maine received the Hockey East's automatic bid to the 2004 NCAA Division I Men's Ice Hockey Tournament. Format The tournament featured three rounds of play. The team that finishes ninth in the conference is not eligible for tournament play. In the first round, the first and eighth seeds, the second and seventh seeds, the third seed and sixth seeds, and the fourth seed and fifth seeds played a best-of-three with the winner advancing to the semifinals. In the semifinals, the highest and lowest seeds and second highest and second lowest seeds play a single-elimination game, with the winner advancing to the championship game. The tournament champion receives an automatic bid to the 2004 NCAA Division I Men's Ice Hockey Tournament. Conference Standings Note: GP = Games Played; W = Wins; L = Losses; T = Ties; PTS = Points; GF = Goals For; GA = Goals Against Bracket March 11–13 | RD1-seed1=1 | RD1-team1=Boston College | RD1-score1-1=2 | RD1-score1-2='4' | RD1-score1-3=2 | RD1-seed2=8 | RD1-team2='Boston University' | RD1-score2-1='3' | RD1-score2-2=0 | RD1-score2-3='4' | RD1-seed3=2 | RD1-team3='Maine' | RD1-score3-1='2' | RD1-score3-2='3' | RD1-score3-3=— | RD1-seed4=7 | RD1-team4=Merrimack | RD1-score4-1=1 | RD1-score4-2=2 | RD1-score4-3=— | RD1-seed5=3 | RD1-team5='Massachusetts' | RD1-score5-1='6' | RD1-score5-2='3' | RD1-score5-3=– | RD1-seed6=6 | RD1-team6=Massachusetts-Lowell | RD1-score6-1=3 | RD1-score6-2=1 | RD1-score6-3=– | RD1-seed7=4 | RD1-team7='New Hampshire' | RD1-score7-1='2' | RD1-score7-2=3 | RD1-score7-3='1' | RD1-seed8=5 | RD1-team8=Providence | RD1-score8-1=1 | RD1-score8-2='4'* | RD1-score8-3=0 | RD2='Semifinals' March 19 | RD2-seed1=2 | RD2-team1='Maine' | RD2-score1='1' | RD2-seed2=8 | RD2-team2=Boston University | RD2-score2=0 | RD2-seed3=3 | RD2-team3='Massachusetts' | RD2-score3='5' | RD2-seed4=4 | RD2-team4=New Hampshire | RD2-score4=2 | RD3='Championship' March 20 | RD3-seed1=2 | RD3-team1='Maine' | RD3-score1='2'*** | RD3-seed2=3 | RD3-team2=Massachusetts | RD3-score2=1 }} Note: * denotes overtime period(s) Quarterfinals (1) Boston College vs. (8) Boston University |score1 = 2 – 3 |recap1 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2004/03/11/bu-stuns-bc-in-opener/ |won1 = 2 |1-1-1 = No Scoring |1-1-2 = 08:57 - PP - Brian McConnell (Redlihs, Mullen) 11:11 - Brad Zancanaro (Radoslovich, Van der Gulik) |1-2-2 = 16:17 - GW - Kenny Roche (Skladany, Laliberte) |1-3-1 = (Hennes) Andrew Alberts - 05:40 (Collins) Ben Eaves - EA - 19:20 |goalie1-1 = ( 7 saves / 10 shots ) Matti Kaltianen |goalie1-2 = Sean Fields ( 28 saves / 30 shots ) |date2 = March 12 |score2 = 4 – 0 |recap2 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2004/03/13/underdog-day-terriers-shock-top-seeded-eagles/ |won2 = 1 |2-1-1 = (Forrest, Voce) Ryan Shannon - GW PP - 10:09 (Gionta) Ryan Shannon - 16:51 |2-3-1 = (Murphy, Hennes) Ned Havern - 13:30 (Eaves) Tony Voce - EN SH - 17:46 |goalie2-1 = ( 14 saves / 14 shots ) Matti Kaltianen |goalie2-2 = Sean Fields ( 37 saves / 40 shots ) |date3 = March 13 |score3 = 2 – 3 |recap3 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2004/03/12/kaltiainen-bc-stonewall-bu/ |home3 = 1 |won3 = 2 |3-1-1 = No Scoring |3-1-2 = 08:57 - PP - Brad Zancanaro (Miller, Whitney) |3-2-1 = (Forrest) Tony Voce - 05:12 |3-2-2 = 10:21 - Kenny Roche (Laliberte, Skladany) 11:46 - GW - Bryan Miller (Redlihs) 15:15 - Eric Thomassian |3-3-1 = (Voce, Eaves) Ben Eaves - PP - 15:25 |goalie3-1 = ( 17 saves / 21 shots ) Matti Kaltianen |goalie3-2 = Sean Fields ( 35 saves / 37 shots ) |series = Boston University won series 2–1}} (2) Maine vs. (7) Merrimack |score1 = 2 – 1 |recap1 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2004/03/12/maine-lucky-to-escape-opener/ |won1 = 1 |1-1-1 = Colin Shields - SH - 07:29 |1-1-2 = 08:34 - PP - Tim Reidy (Johnson, Pomponio) |1-3-1 = (Zabowicz, Mullin) Colin Shields - GW - 13:43 |goalie1-1 = ( 14 saves / 15 shots ) Jimmy Howard |goalie1-2 = Jim Healey ( 25 saves / 27 shots ) |date2 = March 13 |score2 = 3 – 2 |recap2 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2004/03/13/black-bears-rally-to-reach-fleetcenter/ |won2 = 1 |2-1-1 = No Scoring |2-1-2 = 17:05 - Brendon Clark (Sullivan, Caron) |2-2-1 = (Jackson, Penner) Colin Shields - 13:39 |2-2-2 = 17:05 - PP - Tony Johnson (Schmidt, Gough) |2-3-1 = (Murphy) John Ronan - SH - 02:15 (Damon, Lundin) Todd Jackson - GW - 07:43 |goalie2-1 = ( 9 saves / 11 shots ) Frank Doyle |goalie2-2 = Jim Healey ( 33 saves / 36 shots ) |series = Maine won series 2–0}} (3) Massachusetts vs. (6) Massachusetts-Lowell |score1 = 6 – 3 |recap1 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2004/03/11/minutement-get-leg-up-in-umass-battle/ |won1 = 1 |1-1-1 = (Demianiuk) Tim Vitek - 10:54 (Pöck, Demianiuk) Greg Mauldin - 16:37 |1-1-2 = 05:09 - Jason Tejchma (Martin) |1-2-1 = (Pöck) Stephen Werner - 03:03 (Werner, Jarman) Mike Warner - GW - 05:48 (Jarman) Thomas Pöck - PP - 11:03 |1-3-1 = (Pöck, Kuiper) Mike Warner - 13:11 |1-3-2 = 11:30 - Ben Walter (Fletcher, O'Brien) 16:35 - Bobby Robins (Tejchma, Martin) |goalie1-1 = ( 39 saves / 42 shots ) Tim Warner |goalie1-2 = Chris Davidson ( 12 saves / 18 shots ) |date2 = March 12 |score2 = 3 – 1 |recap2 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2004/03/12/minutemen-sweep-back-to-fleet/ |won2 = 1 |2-1-1 = (Solon, Aduba) Josh Hanson - 10:20 |2-1-2 = 10:52 - Matt Collar (Pandolfo, Kinley) |2-2-1 = (Solon, Trovato) Dusty Demianiuk - GW - 12:12 |2-3-1 = Greg Mauldin - 14:36 |goalie2-1 = ( 22 saves / 23 shots ) Tim Warner |goalie2-2 = John Yaros ( 21 saves / 24 shots ) |series = Massachusetts won series 2–0}} (4) New Hampshire vs. (5) Providence |score1 = 2 – 1 |recap1 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2004/03/11/collins-scores-both-goals-for-unh/ |won1 = 1 |1-1-1 = (Saviano, Mounsey) Sean Collins - 07:52 |1-2-2 = 16:31 - PP - Cody Loughlean (Wood, Pemberton) |1-3-1 = (Saviano, Aikins) Sean Collins - GW - 07:12 |goalie1-1 = ( 19 saves / 20 shots ) Mike Ayers |goalie1-2 = Bobby Goepfert ( 27 saves / 29 shots ) |date2 = March 12 |score2 = 3 – 4 |recap2 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2004/03/12/friars-even-series-in-ot/ |won2 = 2 |ot2 = 1 |2-1-1 = (Yandle, Martz) Jacob Micflikier - 09:13 (Aikins, Yandle) Sean Collins - 15:18 |2-1-2 = 09:51 - Chase Watson (Gajda, Goodwin) |2-2-2 = 17:54 - David Carpenter (Robinson, Lundberg) |2-3-1 = (Hemingway, Micflikier) Preston Callander - PP - 04:18 |2-3-2 = 07:37 - Torry Gajda (Stamoulis, Watson) |2-4-2 = 02:49 - GW - Colin McDonald (McCreary) |goalie2-1 = ( 22 saves / 26 shots ) Mike Ayers |goalie2-2 = Bobby Goepfert ( 26 saves / 29 shots ) |date3 = March 13 |score3 = 1 – 0 |recap3 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2004/03/13/callander-sends-unh-to-fleet/ |home3 = 1 |won3 = 1 |3-1-1 = No Scoring |3-3-1 = (Micflikier, Martz) Preston Callander - GW - 17:22 |goalie3-1 = ( 19 saves / 19 shots ) Mike Ayers |goalie3-2 = Bobby Goepfert ( 26 saves / 27 shots ) |series = New Hampshire won series 2–1}} Semifinals (2) Maine vs. (8) Boston University |score1 = 1 – 0 |recap1 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2004/03/19/bear-market-for-goals/ |won1 = 1 |1-1-1 = No Scoring |1-3-1 = (Jankus) Mike Hamilton - GW - 07:09 |goalie1-1 = ( 21 saves / 21 shots ) Jimmy Howard |goalie1-2 = Sean Fields ( 31 saves / 32 shots )}} (3) Massachusetts vs. (4) New Hampshire |score1 = 5 – 2 |recap1 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2004/03/19/massachusetts-heads-to-hea-title-game/ |won1 = 1 |1-1-1 = No Scoring |1-1-2 = 13:41 - Steve Saviano |1-2-1 = (Vitek) Greg Mauldin - 10:21 |1-2-2 = 03:30 - Jacob Micflikier (Horst, Mounsey) |1-3-1 = (Regan, Jarman) Peter Trovato - 07:20 (Werner, Jarman) Mike Warner - GW - 14:32 (Lang, Vitek) Thomas Pöck - 17:04 (Pöck) Mike Warner - EN - 18:05 |goalie1-1 = ( 27 saves / 29 shots ) Tim Warner |goalie1-2 = Mike Ayers ( 28 saves / 32 shots )}} Championship (2) Maine vs. (3) Massachusetts |score1 = 2 – 1 |recap1 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2004/03/20/black-bears-murphy-ends-marathon-hea-final/ |won1 = 1 |ot1 = 3 |1-1-1 = No Scoring |1-2-1 = (Léviellé) Dustin Penner - PP - 16:24 |1-3-2 = 13:47 - PP - Greg Mauldin (Degon, Pöck) |1-4-1 = (Deschamps, Lyall) Ben Murphy - GW - 09:27 |goalie1-1 = ( 63 saves / 64 shots ) Jimmy Howard |goalie1-2 = Gabe Winer ( 59 saves / 61 shots )}} Tournament awards All-Tournament Team *F Greg Mauldin (Massachusetts) *F Colin Shields (Maine) *F Mike Warner (Massachusetts) *D Thomas Pöck (Massachusetts) *D Prestin Ryan (Maine) *G Jimmy Howard* (Maine) * Tournament MVP(s) Tournament Three Stars *3 Dustin Penner (Maine) *2 Thomas Pöck (Massachusetts) *1 Jimmy Howard (Maine) References External links *Hockey East Online Category:Hockey East Men's Ice Hockey Tournament Category:2004 in hockey